Summer and Winter
by OneSquishedCat
Summary: Summer and Winter. Heated passion as two become one.


Hello Everyone! Welcome to my first ever _finished _fanfiction. You see, I have many ideas, but once they get started I can't think of endings, so they get cast aside. Butthis one somehowmade me finish. Maybe it was cuz it was about my fave Narutyo couple, Sasuke and Naruto 3.Regardless, hope you enjoy.

**WARNING:** Yaoi, Shonen-ai,means boyxboy pairing.Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or Naruto, otherwise they'd have followed Chibi's storyline in "Freaking Sasuke" XD

* * *

It was night, a cool and clear contrast to the room beyond. Warmth, rivaling fire in its intensity curled about the room, carrying the mellow scents of honey, sweat, caramel and faint vanilla. Amid this din, lit by the many white candles around the room, lay a large bed. Crimson sheets tugged on skin. Skin, the colour of moonlight, skin the colour of light butterscotch. Eyes of midnight black met those of blood red. Many emotions sparked between, interrupted only by a blink or a swish of tails. Three, with hues of blue-black, nine, a rusty red gold. 

Pale lips brushed rosy ones, and instantly tingled. The kiss began soft, the pressure light, the effect sweet. But it wasn't enough. Pressure increased and the warmth melted away into an insistent fire, burning and spiralling. Want, need, desire and lust. They sent tremors through the lovers' bodies, making them shiver. Silky soft tails brushed as lips were ravished. The taste of Summer and Winter, no longer distinguishable. Eyes opened half lidded from the hazy passion portrayed there. One of them moved, until moans escaped them both. A low growl emitted from Summer's throat, as he held his Winter to him, and bit into his neck. Blood blossomed from the would as a pink tongue greedily lapped at the wound. The three-tailed demon arched his neck and shifted closer, earning a groan from his nine-tailed companion. This made Summer, the nine-tails, groan. In this reprieve of touch, the midnight-haired devil crawled until he was hovering over his blonde. Both wore smirks, which appeared sinister in the candlelight.

Suddenly the moon broke through the clouds. Full, and with a strange orangish shade, it bathed the pale man upon his tan lover in ethereal light. A mix of a hiss and a moan echoed throughout the room as he descended, slow as honey but as sweet as sugar. Like a clash of white to black, they became one, murmurs keeping the acoustics. After a few simmering moments, they began to move. Slow at first, for more focus was placed on mark the territory. A bite here, a lick there. Then as once agin lips came in contact, the pace increased. Faster, harder. It was pure heat that drove them. Tails slashed through the air as Snow grasped Sunshine's wrists above his head, tight enough to draw blood. Ghosting his lips over his lover's, Winter licked his way down to Summer's sealed navel. Dipping his tongue in then around the tribal-like sun design, the pale demon slowed his rises. The darker demon groaned. Winter was such a sadistic bastard.

Summer growled. Winter smirked. Sliding up once more, the midnight incarnation sucked on a sensitive neck. The growls turned to moans as the cat demon of ice rose _very _slowly upon the fox demon of fire. But the nine-tails was not known for taking it slow. Rising up, he pushed the three-tailed tease back and followed, smirking at Winter's flicker of surprise. Closing his eyes, the cat demon whimpered for he knew what was to come. In the next instant, he was moaning, thrashing and twisting, as his foxy lover pounded into him feverishly. With in minutes, sweat broke out anew, as the fire returned from it's embers. Reaching, they were reaching high, so high, for that first heaven, and it was close, oh so close. With a sudden yank and a pleasurable twist, Winter found himself on his hands and knees, his lover still burying himself in him, deeper and deeper. It was too much, and it pushed them over the edge. Clenching his muscles, he knew it was only a matter of seconds as with one last deep thrust, the Crimson-eyed blonde and his midnight love came with feral cries. The pleasure hit them in waves. Still panting, they disentangled and sunk down to the bed.

Holding the only thing that held his heart, the incarnation of sunlight planted a rough kiss to a pale forehead before closing his eyes. Winter turned so he was spooned against Summer's side.The neko demon gazed at his kitsune's face before nuzzling his koibito's neck. "My turn, dobe." He growled. Summer laughed darkly and nuzzled him back. "Love you too, Teme."

* * *

And so, my first fanfiction comes to the end. Here is the official picture to thee fic: 

http/ www. deviantart .com /deviation/ 32129019/ (write with no spaces)

RxR if you like.

Neko:Cat/ Kitsune: Fox / Koibito:Beloved / Dobe: Deadlast / Teme:Bastard


End file.
